Always Causing A Scene
by VampGrlDru
Summary: Short Ron and Hermione fluff set shortly after the ending in Deathly Hallows but before the epilogue. Harry notices something weird is going on between R/Hr.


A/N: This is about Ron and Hermione just after the ending of Deathly Hallows but before the epilogue. Mainly just R/Hr Fluff. Aplogise now this is my first attempt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with its world. It all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling

Ron and Hermione: Always Causing A Scene

Ron and Hermione were bickering, again. You would think that after everything that had happened. After the Battle of Hogwarts, and the deaths of all those people, that they would finally have let up and lay off one another; but apparently not.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched his two best friends next to him bickering across the table. The rest of the Weasley's seemed to be watching them too. Perhaps it was simply for something to do; perhaps the normality of watching them both argue was comforting to the Weasley's when everything else in the world was threatening to uproot itself. After the loss of Fred.

As soon as the thought struck Harry he knew that it was true. However this also gave him another idea, he looked closer at Ron and Hermione both making sarcastic comments to one another now. But Hermione would not look at him; she was staring down at her plate pushing the mashed potato around with her fork. Ron was glaring at Hermione as though he were waiting for her to say something specific.

'You can be such a git sometimes you know that?' she snapped suddenly glaring up at him tears in her eyes.

Ron looked momentarily stunned there for a second. Then he shook it off and added.

'Maybe you're just too sensitive, 'You need to talk about these things Ron.' He said in a very good impersonation of Hermione's bossiest tone.

She was on her feet in one swift movement the bench screeching behind her. People turned to stare. Her face was bright red and her nostrils flared in anger. She raised her hand as though to hit him. Ron eyed her warily now but there was something else in his eyes almost as though he was wishing she would hit him.

But as she looked at him she closed her eyes took a deep breath and lowered her hand. Then she turned around silently and walked away. They were astonished, never had they seen Hermione take Ron insulting her like that lying down. Ron leapt up after her and with his long legs quickly caught up to her; he grabbed her by the arm twisting her around to face him. She looked close to tears.

'Don't Ron just...don't bother, I can't do this.'

'Do what?' he demanded.

'Argue with you like this. You just want someone to vent your anger on, and as usual I'm the nearest target. Well I can't do it now, so just find someone else to pick on.' She yelled angrily.

'Really, well then why do you even bother?' he commanded.

'What?' she asked forgetting her anger, a confused expression on her face. Ron still had not let go of her. And the entire Great Hall was now watching them silently. Even the teacher's and Ministry Workers seemed to forget what they had been doing moments before.

'If I'm that horrible to you, if I make you that miserable then why don't you leave?' he spat at her.

She jerked her head as though he had struck her, her breath caught in her throat. Tears sprung from her eyes as she wrenched her arm abruptly out of Ron's grip.

'Maybe I would if I didn't love you so damn much.' She cried out heartbrokenly.

She turned to leave but Ron had grabbed her again and pulled her effortlessly towards himself crushing his lips onto hers. She shoved him off; looking stunned then she slapped him hard around the face. He winced as she smacked him and his cheek turned flaming red.

Then she jumped him. She leapt into his arms wrapping hers around his neck, and pressing her lips passionately against his. He picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She stopped suddenly to get her breath back and her chuckled into her neck.

'Had to throw in a hit first huh? That's my girl.'

And he pressed his lips to her neck. Someone nearby cleared there throat loudly, and Ron dropped Hermione instantly separating and straightening their clothes both turning bright red. They had both clearly forgotten where they were and that they were surrounded by 100's people. Some of them laughed and other's those who like Harry had known long ago about Ron and Hermione's feelings towards one another cheered. Others were shaking their heads disapprovingly or exasperatedly. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they ran quickly out of the hall.

Harry turned his head back towards Ron's family. Their expressions where varied. Mrs Weasley was looking absolutely stunned, Percy was chuckling to himself. Charlie and George were shaking their heads. Though Harry felt that had situations been different George would have been among those now wolf whistling and cheering. Bill had his arms wrapped around Fleur and both of them were smirking knowingly.

'Typical Ron and Hermione can't go five minutes without causing a scene.' muttered Ginny sarcastically, looking repulsed. Harry looked down at the top of her head smirking.

Then he was distracted from Ginny by the sound of his own name.

'So, Harry in your honest opinion is it going work out?' asked Arthur Weasley nodding his head towards the door and smiling slightly as he cleaned his glasses.

'Under normal circumstances I would have said no, because they just, can't seem to get along. But after everything I've seen, after watching them together for seven years. I'm willing to put my faith in love at this moment.'

The End

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. Try to bare in mind this was my first attempt at a fan fic.


End file.
